Day of Rest
by Kalira69
Summary: Zuko has been working way too hard, and Sokka is determined not to let him out of bed today.


Written by request for a Mousie over on Tumblr who asked for Sokka taking care of Zuko, who has overworked himself so much he collapsed/is sick.

* * *

Zuko leaned up, bracing one elbow on the mattress and groaning quietly. He felt worse than he had anticipated. He kept moving though, turning towards the edge of the bed.

A warm arm curled around his ribs from behind and tugged. "No. . ." Sokka said, drawing out the word.

Zuko pulled against the hold, trying to slide out of bed anyway, but found it disconcertingly too strong to break so easily. He was panting a little as he slid down to lie on his back again. He looked over at his consort, frowning. "I need to get up." he reminded, rubbing the back of one hand over his brow, which was damp with sweat.

"No you don't." Sokka said simply, curling more of his arm around Zuko's ribs and throwing one leg lightly over both of Zuko's.

"Sokka. . ." Zuko shifted, but quickly gave up as Sokka tightened his grip.

"You heard me." Sokka said, lifting his head and staring Zuko down, just shy of leaning on him to keep him from moving. "No leaving bed today." he scolded. "Not at _all_." He narrowed his eyes, giving Zuko a fierce glare.

Zuko sighed, which made his ribs ache - reminder of the thin cough he'd picked up last week most likely - and rubbed at his breastbone. Sokka's glare intensified a little.

"Sokka," Zuko sighed again, then caught his breath, "I have things to do today."

"No." Sokka said, rubbing one hand gently back and forth over Zuko's chest. "Already rescheduled." he added, and Zuko's eyes, which had begun to drift closed under the gentle touch, snapped open again. He opened his mouth- " _Bed_ today." Sokka said firmly, and pinched Zuko, hard, just above one nipple, making him jump.

"Sokka!" Zuko punched his beloved consort over one hip. Lightly. Sokka snorted, raising his eyebrows, and Zuko dropped his head back to the bed. "It isn't that I don't like- But I have work. . . I have things-"

"Bed." Sokka interrupted firmly, shifting his weight and pressing himself against Zuko's left side, pinning his arm between them. "With me."

"I. . ." Zuko rubbed his brow, squeezing his eyes closed against the twinge behind them and willing it to go away. He'd thought the full night's sleep had finally kicked the headache that had been dogging him for days before, even if he still felt weak and generally not his best.

" _You_ drove yourself so hard that you collapsed rising from your throne yesterday." Sokka said, his voice harder. Zuko peeked between his fingers at Sokka. " _You_ have been short of breath, had hardly any appetite, and barely been resting for days - _weeks_."

"I'm sorry." Zuko said without thinking - he'd apologised to Sokka often over the past few weeks, so occupied with his duties that some days he had only seen his consort when Sokka's own duties kept him at Zuko's side or at council, or in bed long after Sokka was asleep. "I've been busy." he added weakly.

"It's not the first days of your reign any more!" Sokka said intensely, frowning and grasping Zuko's shoulders. "You _had_ to do it, then, at least- At least some of the time. It was rough. But Zuko. . . Baby, things are _stable_ now. You- You don't have to half kill yourself trying to be everywhere and do everything. You _shouldn't_."

Sokka looked angry as well as worried - hurt? - and Zuko pressed his lips together, his headache throbbing a little harder.

"I'm sorry." he said again, helplessly.

Sokka made a rough little sound not quite a growl but close, and resolutely pressed himself against Zuko's side. "Don't- Don't be sorry for trying to do what is best for your people, or the world." he said, sounding a little sulky. "Just- Take care of yourself, too. For yourself and for those of us who love you." He smiled slightly, but his usually bright eyes were shadowed. "I've come near enough losing you too many times already, don't add more than we can't escape."

Zuko frowned, reaching up to stroke Sokka's cheek, then tugging him down into a firm hug. Sokka returned it almost fiercely. He stayed there, pressed close, for long enough that Zuko - not nearly as rested as he should be after a full night's sleep - almost slipped into a half-doze.

When Sokka finally moved again the shift brought him back to full wakefulness and Zuko petted the small of Sokka's back absently. He took a shallow breath, sighing and remembering the stack of appeals awaiting his decisions. "I should read over that-"

" _No!_ " Sokka snapped immediately, and Zuko stared at him, startled. "Unless you were about to say 'new play scroll from the market', in which case _still_ no because you shouldn't be reading right now, I can _see_ it straining you when you try. Your eyes and your head both need the rest."

Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but Sokka kissed him before he could speak. "No work at all." Sokka said firmly, almost against his lips, then nuzzled Zuko affectionately, hands gentle as they smoothed over his ribs.

Zuko frowned, though he distractedly returned the caresses. "Then what do you expect me to-"

"I suppose," Sokka kissed Zuko's chest, a little way below his collarbone, "I will just have to find some way," he nosed against Zuko's collarbone itself, "to keep you occupied," he kissed the crook of Zuko's neck, then raised his head to meet Zuko's eyes, "without straining yourself. Or leaving the bed."

"I-" Zuko frowned slightly as Sokka's lips met his, interrupting him again, but the frown fled quickly under Sokka's gently coaxing mouth, lavishing him with soft, lazy kisses. He purred quietly, low in his throat, and his fingers curled into the waistband of Sokka's pants.

"You realise," Sokka said, nuzzling Zuko's cheek and trailing kisses along his cheekbone, "if you leave the bed, the kisses stop." he said softly, breath warm along Zuko's jaw.

Zuko drew a breath and parted his lips, then licked them, remaining silent.

"Mm," Sokka bumped his nose against Zuko's, then kissed him softly, "that's what I thought." He stayed so close that his lips brushed and caught against Zuko's as he spoke. "Now stay down and admit you have been cuddled into submission!" He grinned.

Zuko eyed his consort dubiously. _Cuddled into submission. . ?_ Sokka kissed him again, fingers coming up to trail the length of Zuko's neck, then cradle his jaw.

Sokka might be a little insane - and silly - but Zuko loved him dearly. He reached up, tugging the ends of Sokka's hair, falling loose around his jaw, and returned his coaxing, gentle kisses, relaxing into their bed beneath his consort's attention.

He was rewarded by Sokka leaning over him again - not enough to rest his weight on Zuko, but enough to bring him close. Zuko slid his free hand over Sokka's bare waist and up onto his back, clinging. Soothed, though he hadn't really wanted to admit he might need it, by both the extended repose and the warmth of being cared for by his consort.

* * *

The working title for this was 'Aggressive Cuddling'.


End file.
